Decisión
by Karmalaa
Summary: Relato desde el punto de vista de Hyoga de un amor imposible tras la batalla contra el Hades. [Oneshoot, terminado]


Decisión

Yo no elegí venir a este mundo, como ninguno de nosotros hacemos. ¿Quién tiene la facultad de elegir cuándo y cómo recibir la vida? Al fin y al cabo, sólo tenemos la opción de terminar con ella.

Y al igual que no escogí pisar esta tierra, no tuve elección, no pude decidir nacer donde lo hice, entre glaciares y soledad, ni recibir la sangre que llevo por las venas.

La luz del sol… Ese es el único detonante que establece las diferencias entre las personas a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Tanto en su fisonomía como en las culturas y estilos de vida. Dicen que el ser humano se adapta a la perfección a cualquier extremo.

Y es completamente cierto. Si mis ojos son tan claros, es para poder soportar mejor la reflexión de los rayos solares en la blanca nieve. Si mi rostro es tan pálido, es simplemente porque no voy a necesitar de más melanina.

Pero eso es algo que no todos entienden. Y lo que puede facilitarte la vida en un entorno, puede destruírtela en otro, donde los rayos del astro que nos gobierna inciden en distinta medida.

Yo no elegí nacer en un lugar tan remoto, donde las horas de luz escasean, donde el clima marca tu carácter como otra forma primaria de supervivencia. La gente del norte tiende más al suicidio que la gente del sur. Ellos son cálidos, nosotros… Yo… Me resguardo de la luz. La luz me intimida. Me aturde.

Yo no elegí, como ya te dije, portar estos genes. ¿Y cómo podía un niño de 7 años saber, o siquiera intuir, que los demás le evitaban por ser diferente?

_Su padre es extranjero._

Yo no escogí que esa cruel palabra me acompañara durante toda mi vida.

Extranjero.

Soy mezcla de dos sangres. Para mi suerte o desgracia, el legado del hielo prevaleció. Mis rasgos son nórdicos. Tal solo los que conocen bien mi fisonomía pueden apreciar que mi constitución no es tan aria como debiera. El detonante asiático en ello queda evidenciado.  
Hasta algo tan simple como el nombre encierra demasiados significados. Las tradiciones en las que nací, mi pasado, mi cultura… Todas ellas se escriben en cirílico. Y sin embargo… Mi nombre se escribe en diagramas. Tal contradicción resulta un resumen elocuente de lo que soy.

Pero qué importaba lo que dijeran los demás, las malas miradas de las madres, que evitaban que sus hijos se me acercaran. Las supersticiones de un pueblo atrasado, arcaico, olvidado por los resquicios de un imperio, el soviético, que el año en que nací empezaba a caerse sobre su propio peso. Yo lo tenía todo, no necesitaba nada más.

Pero yo no elegí que mi mundo cambiara radicalmente de la noche a la mañana. Promesas, y más promesas… Ella me hablaba de otro país, de otra gente, otro idioma… De mi padre.

De la figura que no tuve, y que nunca he tenido. Del hombre al que más he odiado, por encima de todas las desgracias que en cuerpo y alma he padecido.

Por mi padre se inició todo, pues yo no elegí estar destinado desde el momento en que me concibieron a estar atado a mi destino.

Y el destino, con su guión estructurado, dictó que el mar debía arrebatarme lo poco que tenía. Se la llevó de mi lado, la única víctima del terrible océano.

Se llevó a mi madre, de la cuál no sé nada, pues… ¿Para qué iba un niño de 7 años, con toda su inocente visión preocuparse de esas cosas? Nunca lo sabré. Nunca sabré si mi madre fue una buena persona, si amó, si sufrió. Sus motivos. Sus intenciones. Si tenía familia, o si tuvo la misma suerte que yo.

Nunca lo sabré.

Yo no escogí que me llevaran a rastras a esa tierra lejana con la que me habían engatusado. No escogí que me llevaran ante mi padre, y menos que éste me menospreciara, como si de un objeto de coleccionismo importado se tratase.

_Un hijo extranjero…_

Nunca he sido como los demás. Siempre lo he sabido. Ya no solo en lo meramente físico. Siempre sentí demasiado para mi edad. Siempre sufrí demasiado. Por todo. Y aquello sólo fue el principio de mi tormento.

Pues yo… Yo no elegí convivir con cien niños más en aquel lugar. Por suerte, a tan temprana edad no tienes dificultad para aprender un nuevo idioma. Con el paso de los años, me obligo a pensar en el mío propio para no enviarlo inevitablemente al olvido.

Aún hoy en día, cuando oigo esa palabra, siento un pinchazo en el pecho. Por mucho que sepa que sus resquicios son de cariño, su primitivo valor es difícil de enterrar.

_Tovarish._

Tal vez por mi singularidad, acabaste por acercarte a mí. Eras tan pequeño, tan lleno de curiosidad… Pero curiosidad sana, no maliciosa, como en nuestros demás hermanos.

Sí, porque yo ya sabía en esos momentos que todos compartíamos esa parte de sangre que tanto detesto, y que siempre regará hasta el último nervio de mi cuerpo, por mucho que vacíe mis venas una y otra vez.

Tú también eras diferente. Te abriste a mí, me aceptaste sin reparo. Y ellos se metían contigo por tu debilidad. No podía consentirlo, tantas son las peleas en las que me metí por defenderte, que soy incapaz de recordarlas con precisión.

Aquellos fueron, pese a todo, días felices. Pero lamentablemente… No escogí que nos separaran y nos enviaran, fruto del azar, a nuestros lugares de entrenamiento.  
Siberia salió en mi trozo de papel, en Siberia volví a recaer.

_Sibir_, que en mi idioma natal significa "el Este". La tierra que me vio crecer, a la que retornaba, pero con una misión tan cruenta que de haberla conocido de antemano, me hubiera resistido a aceptarla.

Yo no escogí tener al maestro que tuve, ni a mi compañero. Con ellos compartí la última fase de mi infancia, y mi adolescencia. Entre dolor, sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Muchas lágrimas de frustración, soledad e incomprensión. Pues el destino tenía igualmente escrito en su guión que yo era un personaje secundario en mi propia historia. Secundario de Isaac, que pese a todo, suplió tu hueco, convirtiéndote en un recuerdo de mis efímeros días en Japón.

Secundario de Camus, el mago de los hielos, al que temía y sigo temiendo, aún después de muerto.

Así crecí y crecí, presa de mis dudas y mi complejo de inferioridad, alimentado día a día por la indiferencia del francés que a tan duras pruebas nos sometía. Pero Isaac siempre tuvo un lado amable para mí. Salvo en algo…

No tuve elección. Ella era lo más importante. Su recuerdo. Mi última evidencia de identidad. Crecí, y conmigo mis poderes. Sorprendido, supe que éstos eran sobrehumanos. Una cualidad innata había aflorado, y yo debía sacarle provecho para conseguir aquello que me robaba el sueño durante las gélidas noches de "el Este".

Si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera preferido que Isaac me hubiera alentado a ello. Pero no. Él, reflejo de Camus, me lo reprochó. Él mostró tanta seguridad en si mismo que acabó aplastando mi moral, hundiéndola contra el suelo.

_Yo nunca estaré a tu altura. Nunca seré como tú._

Mi único consuelo se encontraba cientos de metros bajo el hielo. Aquellas aguas que me lo arrebataron todo ahora yacían sólidas, hermosamente mortíferas.

Yo no elegí que Isaac pagara con su vida mis egocéntricos anhelos. Por mucho que pase, no me lo perdonaré. Aquel día, murieron tres cosas. Murió el caballero del cisne. Murió mi amigo. Morí yo mismo para mi maestro.

Murió mi cordura, pues pese a todo, seguí intentándolo. Cada año que pasaba, a medida que mi poder se incrementaba, y las aguas volvían a congelarse con la llegada del invierno, rompía los muros de cristales… Hasta que lo conseguí.

Creía que con volver a verla una vez mi alma tendría descanso, pero no. Fue como una droga. A escondidas, la visitaba siempre que me era posible, sin que mi maestro se percatara; algo que de seguro era imposible. Camus lo sabía todo.

Yo no elegí no poder distinguir en él el más mínimo asomo de disgusto, castigo, o aliento. Nada. Su inexpresión era algo ya cotidiano.

Y así, llegó el día de mi prueba, la cuál superé. El maldito día en que me convertí en Caballero de Atenea, no sé bien si por mis propios méritos, o porque no quedaba nadie más para ser el Santo del Cisne.

Camus desapareció esa misma noche. Fue parte del trato, la última evidencia de lo poco que yo significaba para él. Yo solo era el otro aprendiz, el reserva. Y así, lo acepté. Al igual que las órdenes de Santuario de custodiar mi armadura, encerrada en los glaciares eternos, y acabar con aquellos lejanos hermanos míos, convertidos ahora en portadores de bronce, como yo, castigarles por insumisión.

Y allí, te vi. Estabas vivo. Habías cambiado, posiblemente tanto como yo, pero seguías siendo el mismo. La dulce calma seguía reinando en tus ojos.

No pude escoger en aquellos momentos, y haciendo gala de mi falsa arrogancia, cumplí con mi parte, pero parcialmente. No podía creer que estabais de otro bando. Era imposible. Acabé uniéndome a vosotros.

Fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.

Enumerar todo lo que juntos vivimos sería una copiosa pérdida de tiempo. Vida. Muerte. Lucha. Desesperación. Conflicto. Sangre. Más sangre.

Justicia.

Muerte.

Hades.

De todas las criaturas que pueblan este planeta, tú hubieras sido la última en la que hubiera pensado. ¿Cómo era posible que fueses precisamente tú el que albergara al Dios de la muerte desde tu nacimiento? Sigo sin encontrar la respuesta.

Tras el culminar de la guerra santa, me negué a consentirlo. Me negué a que te hundieras en remordimientos.

_Tú no tienes la culpa._

A veces, hay que luchar contra el propio destino, aunque éste esté marcado en tu piel como un tatuaje. Como un grabado. Y tú sobreviviste al tuyo.

Nos quedamos en Grecia, al amparo de Santuario, nuevamente como dos huérfanos. Yo sin mi maestro, tú sin nada, salvo yo. Nos dieron lo que por derecho merecíamos, el reconocimiento, y un lugar donde vivir. Aunque fuesen los destartalados aposentos destinados a los que allí entrenaban, ahora eran nuestras. Cuatro paredes a las que llamar, paradójicamente, hogar.

Y en la falsa calma que reinó después de la batalla, pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. Me sentía bien en esa tranquilidad. Las jornadas se limitaban a entrenar y a compartir la compañía. A custodiar y explorar los templos, muchos de los cuáles ahora estaban vacíos.

Un poco de tiempo para respirar tras tanta asfixiante responsabilidad, bajo la directriz del nuevo Patriarca, que luchaba incansablemente por reestructurar la maltrecha Orden de Atenea.

Yo… Yo no elegí que pasara aquello… No escogí que una tarde cualquiera, mientras mirábamos la lejana bahía desde los acantilados, me confesaras lo que sentías.

Se me vino el mundo encima, puesto que nunca quise tener que romperte el corazón. No escogí abrazarte con fuerza, y con mi cara apoyada en tu hombro, sin mirarte a los ojos, con la vista fija y perdida en el horizonte, serte sincero, decirte que sí, que te quería, pero no de esa forma.

Mentiroso… Claro que elegí en ese momento. Elegí decirte que no podía corresponderte.

Entre lágrimas que intentabas disimular me dijiste que no me preocupara, que nada cambiaría entre nosotros. Que necesitabas tiempo, sólo eso.

No escogí dejarte marchar, quedarme solo a ver el atardecer sobre Athenas. Tenía que dejarte marchar, pese a que en esos momentos, sólo pudiera pensar en seguirte y aliviarte esa pena. Pero nueva contradicción, mi presencia no la hubiera aliviado, la hubiera agravado.

No elegí pasar de ser tu único consuelo a la mayor de las desdichas.

Pensé y pensé, le di mil y una vueltas durante los dos días en los que evité verte.

Yo… ¿De verdad no podía corresponderte? ¿O no quería? ¿Tan fuertes eran las trabas de los dos dogmas que regían mi vida que no podía romperlos y aceptar lo inminente?

Las dos creencias pilares en las que me sostenía me impedían hacerlo.

Soy cristiano, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, no soy católico. Soy ortodoxo. Qué más da la diferencia. Ninguna de las dos me dejaría amar a otro hombre.

Soy miembro de la Orden de Atenea. Y dicha Orden prohíbe tácitamente una relación entre semejantes.

Entre compañeros de batalla, lo que somos tú y yo.

Mi religión. Lo único que la religión me aporta es la leve sensación de pertenecer a un grupo. De pertenecer a mí pueblo. Soy ruso. Y por tanto, ortodoxo. Mantener viva la llama que prendió mi madre.

Mi ciega entrega a la Orden a la que pertenezco. Por la que lo he dado todo, por la que hesufrido los más crueles designios. Por la que lucho por la justicia y el amor. Amor que, aún así, se me es negado.

Nuevas contradicciones sumadas a la ecuación de incógnitas que soy yo.

Aquella vez… Sí que pude elegir. Por mi mismo. Elegí darme una oportunidad. Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Así que te busqué, busqué tu cosmos, y te encontré en el Jardín de Sales del Templo de Virgo, que siempre tanto te gustó, tal vez por las consonancias del signo que te rige.

Me senté a tu lado, sin mediar palabra. Y así, en el más puro mutismo, tomé tu rostro entre las manos y te besé.

Lo que sentí, me sacó de dudas. Renunciaba a mis dogmas, a mis creencias, a lo que daba un sentido al caos de mi vida.

Renunciaba a todo por aventurarme contigo en un camino desconocido para ambos. Por amar a mi compañero de armas. A mi mejor amigo. A mi…

_Hermanastro._

¿Importaba acaso que compartiéramos lazos de sangre? Me correspondiste en aquel discurso sin palabras, pues tus labios así me lo dijeron. Me dijeron que no, que no importaba.

Yo no elegí que tu hermano me partiera el labio de un derechazo cuando se lo hicimos saber. No elegí tener que escupir la sangre en el suelo, de rodillas, y rogarle que entrara en razón.

No elegí que tu propio hermano renegara de ti. Tu dolor era palpable, pero lo aceptaste con armonía, como si desde un principio fueras consciente de que no podías tener ambas cosas, y que decantándote por mí, le perderías a él.

Yo no escogí sentir el rechazo, tener que ocultar a los demás lo que nos unía. Como dos fugitivos en Santuario, escondidos del resto de la sociedad que anónimamente allí convivía.  
Pero tú me hacías seguir adelante, supongo que al igual que yo hacía para ti. Con verte sonreír, me bastaba para superar mis miedos, que se sucedían rápidamente, uno tras otro. Pues aunque estar junto a ti me deportaba dicha, de mi mente no podía sacarme un pensamiento.

Somos guerreros. Y como guerreros, estamos destinados a morir.

Y la perspectiva de un mundo sin ti… Me desbordaba. Me angustiaba. No le temo a la muerte. Le temo a mi vieja conocida. A la soledad.

Nunca pensé que mi primera vez sería contigo. Es más, nunca pensé que se produciría. Ya me había concienciado: como guerrero, moriría en batalla. Moriría joven, y virgen. Pero no, no fue así.

Llovía. Era una noche oscura, sin el esplendor de nuestras estrellas. Me refugié en tu casa, ambos empapados, pues habíamos corrido una gran distancia para resguardarnos del torrente climático que azotaba el recinto sagrado.

Entre la oscuridad, sentado sobre tu cama, te observé, como una figura entre las sombras, buscando una dichosa vela con la que alumbrarnos. Me di cuenta en aquel momento de que estaba aterrado, pues nadie me había enseñado a cómo reaccionar ante todo esto.

Me entrenaron para ser un asesino. Para la acción - reacción. Mi mente, en acto reflejo, reclamaba una reacción que correspondiera a lo que me estaba pasando.

Pero nadie me lo había enseñado. Ni a ti. Aún así, tú tomaste el papel de maestro cuando, tras haber dejado la pequeña luz ya prendida sobre el suelo, me apartaste los mechones mojados de la cara y me besaste.

Para cuando pude darme cuenta, yacíamos el uno al lado del otro, de costado, frente a frente.

Me confesaste tus inquietudes. Tú también sabías que tarde o temprano volverían el dolor y el sacrificio de la batalla.

Yo… Nunca pensé que me dirías que querías unirte a mí mientras la falsa libertad nos lo permitiera.

Te miré a los ojos. La oscuridad nos envolvía, como fiel consejera, sólo rota por el ámbar de la vela que realzaba tu serenidad. La lluvia mitigaba todo sonido que recordara al exterior, como una barrera protectora que nos aislaba del resto del mundo.

No pude elegir. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, no hubiera estado tan nervioso. Aún así, el contacto de tu piel, tu calor, logró calmarme. Con lentitud, con calma, con cierta complicidad, la que siempre nos caracterizó, pero llevada ahora a otro nivel.

Ni el miedo, ni la vergüenza, ni el pudor, pudieron con el deseo, simple, llano, dulce. Tu cuerpo de marfil sobre el mío, mi cuerpo de mármol sobre el tuyo. Me entregué a un rito antiguo, como la humanidad, a escribir un paraje más de esta tragedia, como si fuera un episodio más de una leyenda griega. Como si entre las milenarias ruinas que nos rodeaban pujaran por salir ecos de cientos de momentos como el nuestro que se habían repetido por los siglos de los siglos. Amores prohibidos anclados al secreto y la desdicha.

No pude saber que aquella sería la primera y la última vez que haría el amor contigo. Mientras entraba en tu cuerpo, mientras tu entrabas en el mío a posteriori, mientras me sumergía en esa mezcla de dolor, dulzura y placer, quise olvidarme de mi mismo, de quién era, de quién eras. De la Orden. De los muertos que dejaba atrás. De mi pasado. Y de mi futuro. Tan solo el presente. El presente eras tú.

No pude conciliar el sueño aquella noche. El ruido de la lluvia que seguía cayendo alimentaba mi insomnio, creado por el mar de emociones en el que deambulaba. Tú dormías, o eso parecía, de costado, mientras yo permanecía en la misma postura, con mi barbilla sobre tu cabeza, mi pecho sintiendo tu tibieza. Abrazado a ti por la espalda.

Supe que tendría que pagar caro el precio de aquel momento de felicidad. Siempre había sido así. Por eso no dormí, disfrutando a cada segundo del mero hecho de tenerte a mi lado, de guardar tu secreto, de guardar tú el mío. De llorar en silencio para no despertarte. Me juré que aquellas serían mis últimas lágrimas.

Mi promesa no fue en vano. Lo fueron.

Yo no elegí que el sumo Patriarca me llamara a citación y me enviara de nuevo a mi helada tierra. Para buscar a candidatos a guerreros de los hielos. No elegí que tú corrieras igual suerte, sólo que te enviaron a la remota isla en donde ganaste tu armadura.

Era ley de vida. Los alumnos al superar a sus maestros, se convertían en maestros, aún en temprana edad. La vida del guerrero es efímera, el curso de su vida útil se consume pronta como la pólvora.

No escogí que nuestra despedida estuviera teñida de marcialidad. No tuvimos ni un momento a solas desde el comunicado hasta que partimos. Tras despedir a los presentes, repetí el mismo gesto ante ti. Incliné con respeto la cabeza, mientras nuestras miradas permanecían ancladas, la una en la otra.

Ignoro si los demás vieron algo. Tu rostro era el reflejo del dolor, tal vez no para ellos, pero si para mí. Para mí, que tan bien conozco tus expresiones, pude leer todo lo que pasaba por tu mente. Sentí tus palabras resonar en mi cabeza, tu cosmos, rodeándome.

_Era una guerra que no podíamos ganar, Hyoga… Pero sí que ganamos una batalla._

Desde entonces, siempre que lo necesito, evoco esas palabras, sencillas, metafóricas, llenas de significados, como un código que sólo los dos conocemos.

Yo no elegí que la paz efímera volara mientras estaba en Siberia, ni que estallara el caos casi sin darnos cuenta. Que una guerra interna se cerniera sobre el precario orden, entre aquellos que reclamaban el nuevo poder y los que defendían con fervor la institución formada por el nuevo Patriarca, en cuyo bando nos encontrábamos.

Yo no elegí llegar demasiado tarde y encontrarte en el maldito Templo de Acuario junto a tu enemigo. Él estaba destrozado, despedazado. Por un segundo me pregunté qué terrible poder habrías desarrollado para conseguir aquel efecto en el que antaño fuera nuestro compañero entre los caballeros de plata. Pero mis preguntas perdieron todo su sentido cuando al fin te hayé.

Te hallé, yacías en el frío suelo, sobre un charco de sangre. Atravesado, como Seiya en los Infiernos.

Yo no escogí tener que dejarte allí, Shun, y seguir mi camino hacia la Cámara de Atenea para acabar con los cuatro malnacidos que aún quedaban. No elegí congelarles sin piedad cuando lo que más deseaba era sostener tu cuerpo inerte sobre mi regazo y llorar tu pérdida.

Sí, ganamos una batalla, pero no pudimos hacer frente a la guerra que como soldados emprendemos desde el día en que nacemos.

La Diosa y su Orden pudieron con nosotros.

Tras ello, retorné de nuevo a mis gélidos parajes, a donde el hielo se extiende como un desierto, árido, frío, como mi corazón.

Como te decía al principio, no tenemos la facultad para elegir cuándo y cómo llegar a la vida. Y en esa vida, sólo tenemos una decisión a nuestro alcance. La de dar término a la misma.

Mi maestro enterró el barco donde descansa mi madre en las profundidades de una fosa, en el mar de Liberia oriental. Lo hizo con un propósito, que no pudiera volver a verla, y así arrancar de cuajo mi, decía, debilidad.

Pero Camus se equivocó. Claro que podía seguir yendo a verla. Podía, con una condición: que ya no podría volver.

Nadé y nadé, entre la oscuridad de las frías aguas, aumentando mi cosmos al máximo para no morir de hipotermia en mi empresa. Me llevó cerca de una hora alcanzar mi objetivo. Exhausto, y casi sin aire ya en los pulmones, entré en aquel camarote, donde seguía el cuerpo de esa joven que me dio la vida, hacía ya casi ya dos décadas.

Mi madre, de la que nada sé ni sabré, pero de la que quiero creer que era una gran mujer. Por la que siento devoción. Y a la que vuelvo.

Sin quebrantar su belleza incorrupta, me tumbé a su lado, hecho un ovillo, como el niño que era, buscando su consuelo.

Esta vez, sí que he elegido. Mi vida no acaba ahora, mi cosmos no dejará de cesar en breve para que los últimos que quedan de la Orden sepan que Hyoga del Cisne ya no está entre ellos. Yo morí aquel día en que me separaron de ti. Y mientras utilizo las últimas fuerzas que me quedan en auto congelarme, sonrío. Pues pese a la carrera de obstáculos y sufrimiento que han sido mis días, valieron la pena. El mero hecho de recordar aquel momento, eclipsa todo lo demás.

El hielo me vio nacer, y el hielo me verá morir. Soy un guerrero, pero elijo morir como un hombre. Junto al último reducto de humanidad que me queda. Junto al recuerdo de otro hombre, la única persona a la que he amado en vida.

Sé que nadie me echará de menos, pero no me importa. Me siento satisfecho por haber podido escribir la última pagina de mi historia.

El sueño se apodera de mí, es el indicio irrevocable de los efectos de la congelación. Mis últimos pensamientos van dirigidos a dos personas.

_Da cvidanja, madre…_

Y… A ti.

_Da cvidanja… _

Al fin… He podido elegir.

**FIN**


End file.
